Angry Affectionists
Episode 6 of SpongeBob Boom . Transcript SpongeBob: PLANKTON!? What are you doing here?! Eggman: He’s my new evil villain partner! Plankton: So, I see you’ve rebuilt The Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Yeah. What do you want? Plankton: YOU, DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Shadow: Not if we have anything to say about it! Silver: I guess. by Nirvana starts playing Sonic: We gotta help! SpongeBob: Nah. Let’s see this plays out, and if it gets bad, we’ll intervene. robot threw one of it’s bombs at Silver. He kicked it away, sending it into one of the robot’s three arms uses his jet boots to set the robot on fire rips off the 2nd arm goes up in flames robot blows up, sending Plankton and Eggman flying towards Eggman’s Base Shadow: That’s how you do it! Silver: I guess. Shadow: I’m a good fighter, better than Sonic, eh Amy? Amy: Shut up, creep. Shadow: He’s the creep! Now come with me! Amy: No! (Layne comes up to Shadow, and taps him on the back, before kicking him into a tree.) Amy: uhh, thanks. Layne: No problem. You now owe me a Krabby Patty. hours later, at a house in construction. (Layne, SpongeBob and Sonic are putting finishing touches on everybody’s houses.) Layne: Whoo, that was hard work! Tails: Dude, my machines literally did all of the work. Sonic: Oh yeah. time, Amy’s house. ' '(Shadow is pouring gasoline in and around Amy’s house, before setting it on fire) Shadow: HAHAHAHAH!! Now that Amy’s house is burnt down, she’ll have no choice but to live with me! AHAHAHA!! Minutes Later Shadow: AMY! Your house burnt down! Amy: What?! Shadow: Someone burnt it down! Amy: Oh my god, where do I live now? Shadow: You can live with me! (Shadow sees Silver burning his house down.) Shadow: ACK! NO! MY HOUSE! Silver: Amy, you could live with me! Amy: No! SpongeBob: Amy! Patrick just told me something! Amy: What? SpongeBob: That he saw Shadow burning down your house! Amy: HE WHAT!?!?!? Shadow: Uh oh. (Amy beats Shadow up) Shadow: O Amy: Still, where will I live? (Sonic comes out of a bush with an M16 in his hand) Sonic: You could live with me. Amy: Thanks, Sonic. That would be great. Hours Later, Bygone Hospital Shadow: Ugghhhhhhh…… Nurse Glennis: Time for your hourly shot! is the length of 3 pencils Shadow: AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! Time, SpongeBob’s New House SpongeBob: What was that scream?! Knuckles: I don’t know! Time, Bygone Hospital loudness of Shadow’s scream has broken a bottle of Liquified Jerktonium that was sitting next to his bed. The liquid then runs off onto the nurse’s foot Nurse: I.… Don’t feel so…. Good. Shadow: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! nurse now looks like a person infected by jerktonium Nurse: GET OUTTA MA HOSPITAL!! Shadow: Hold on….. Hm…. This jerktonium could be used as a weapon. I could use it to destroy someone’s alliance with someone else. Wait…. I KNOW!!! Lady, I’m takin’ this jerktonium! AMY’S HEART IS MINE!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Minutes Later, Hedgehog Village is walking up to the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: Layne! How are you? Layne: God. Can I get a Doctor Kelp? SpongeBob: Sure! I’ll make it with extra love! Layne has ordered, he goes and sits down with Sandy and Tails Layne: This is a pretty good Dr. Kelp! Tails: Yep! runs up Sonic: Hey, SpongeBob! Can I get a Pepsi? SpongeBob: Sure! sets his Pepsi bottle down next to Layne and runs to the bathroom gets on a costume replicating SpongeBob and walks up to Layne with the liquid jerktonium Shadow: Whoops! I just forgot to add the extra love to Sonic’s drink, hahaha. walks back to his cup is about to take a sip when he sees a fly in there Sonic: Dang it! This is no good! pours the drink onto the ground Shadow: AUGH! (Facepalms) Hour Later, Sonic’s House Shadow: I’ve snuck jerktonium into Sonic’s chili dog. He can’t escape me this time! HAHAHA! Sonic: I don’t feel like chili dogs today. is by chance walking by Sonic’s house Sonic: Hey SpongeBob, want a chili dog? SpongeBob: Sure! Shadow: I saw that episode! He has jerktonium resistance! AAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!! Hours Later, Ashes of Shadow’s House Shadow: I GIVE UP!! WHAT DO I HAVE TO LIVE FOR?! Silver: It’s ok! You can find another girl! Shadow: Wait who dat the Bat flies overhead, stealing a diamond from the museum Silver: Let’s Go. End Category:SpongeBob Boom Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:NoNameExists